Zzzax
Zzzax is a being made totally out of pure electricity. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Exclusive When Hulk started to destroy Midtown, Spider-Man showed up to fight him but was unsuccessful. As they fought Spider-Man heard Hulk say that "he must stop energy man." However, as Spider-Man looked around there was no one there. Spider-Man then realized that Hulk was fighting someone that was invisible. Spider-Man grabbed Mary Jane's camcorder and turned on it's night vision mode. By using the night vision mode on the camcorder Spider-Man was able to see Zzzax, a being made out of pure electrical energy. Spider-Man and Hulk then started to work together to defeat Zzzax. During their fight Spider-Man knocked over a water tower but before the water could hit Zzzax he escaped into the subway. Spider-Man went into the subway and was nearly killed by Zzzax. However, Hulk showed up and saved Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Hulk worked together and apparently defeated Zzzax. the two heroes then went back up to the streets of New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. then arrived to arrest Hulk because they believed that he was solely responsible for the destruction he caused to the city. However, Zzzax got inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and made it rash into the city. As Hulk attacked Zzzax, Spider-Man realized that that when Zzzax was underground he absorbed too much energy and temporarily surged out. Spider-Man then told Hulk to smash Zzzax. As Hulk did this Spider-Man came up with a plan to force feed Zzzax electricity until he surged out. As Hulk fought Zzzax, Spider-Man found a down power line and placed it inside Zzzax. The extra energy caused Zzzax to grow until he exploded. Contest of Champions Grandmaster and Collector once abducted several heroes and villains from Earth to fight in their games. Collector had control of the heroes and Grandmaster had control of the villains. One of the games Collector and Grandmaster put them through was the heroes and villains had to fight and the team standing would be the winner. Collector's team consisted of Spider-Man, Power Man, Black Widow, and Skaar and Grandmaster's team consisted of Absorbing Man, Doctor Octopus, and Zzzax. As the heroes and villains fought Zzzax electrocuted Spider-Man and he began to fall into the water below him which had sharks swimming around. However, Spider-Man was able to shoot a web line and get back to the roof of the building. Spider-Man then kicked Zzzax into the water and defeated him. Eventually the other villains were defeated and the heroes won Grandmaster and Collector's game. Gallery 6896787689586.jpg|Zzzax's first appearance on Ultimate Spider-Man 9087090870709.PNG|Zzzax's second appearance on Ultimate Spider-Man 890890879567547.PNG|Zzzax as he appears in Avengers Assemble Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Exclusive *Contest of Champions: Part 2 *Contest of Champions: Part 4 Trivia *Zzzax was voiced by Cam Clarke who also voiced Mister Fantastic in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Zzzax also appeared in Marvel's Avengers Assemble which is set in the same universe as Ultimate Spider-Man. However, in Avengers Assemble, Zzzax is blue instead of yellow. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters